Mace Kahn
Real Name = Mace Yin Kahn Age = 18 Family = Ro Ro Kahn ,Jake Krane, Ace Kahn, Bitch Puddin', Ice Kahn (Brothers), Shao Kahn (Father) Physical Description Mace has black hair with every hair on his body black of course, and it's styled into a ponytail. He has black eyes and wears a black cloak with a black short-sleeve shirt and black shorts. From time to time he will lock his hair and wear a dreadlock ponytail. He has a black crystal brooch that keeps his cloak together. In his hybrid form, Mace has gone through a drastic change. He now has the black body structure of a drone xenomorph, with a neck brace that is revealed to be a set of dilophosaurus frills. Biography Mace was created by Ro Ro in the episode Yin & Yang in order to keep balance in the universe. He and his twin brother, Ace, are the universe's "Yin & Yang" with Mace being the "Yin". He and Ace keep the universe in balance and therefore, have less time to go on the extraordinary adventures with Ro Ro, Jake and B.P., calling what they do as "work". Yin is the evil side of the universe and is supposed to keep all evil that comes into the universe and that is Mace's side of the bargain with Ace. He "works" in a dark region of space that takes years for a human to travel to which is why Earthrealm has never found him yet because they'd need an extreme spacecraft and crew to go find him. Earthrealm has been looking for Mace under the guise of Yin for years so they can stop him from bringing new evil into the universe and instead bring "paradise" into the universe, unaware that he and Ace are both needed to keep balance and one single screw up causes major consequences, even without evil. Mace and Ace have a vast distance in space between their regions called the Time Zone. Rumor has it that if a being can reach the time zone and live, they get one free wish from either Mace or Ace. Mace's wishes had dire consequences that can either affect the wisher or others. Ace's wishes have consequences but they're not as serious. If the wisher has to suffer Mace's consequences they may not live to see their wish come true. For example, if someone wishes for their cancer ridden friend/relative to be cured, their cancer burden will go upon the wisher and they won't make it back to Earth before they die because of the large distance between the Time Zone and Earth. Over the course of the seasons, the two brothers have become lazy and go to work less often, noting that people rarely come to the Time Zone and as long as they don't stop keeping balance nothing will happen. Mace is essentially immortal but can be killed if the venom inside of his black brooch is drained, but he can be recreated due to Ro Ro's cloning ability. Like his brother Bitch Puddin', Mace is a top and acts predominantly masculine as opposed to Ace. In his group, The B. Brothers, he is one of the rappers. He and Ace are more powerful when working together and can combine together to create Macc, further enhancing their powers. While neutral in personality, Mace is somewhat meaner than Ace and has demonstrated that he prefers to do mean/evil things over the "nice" way, even sometimes clashing with Jake and Ace's opinions. Over the course of the series he and Ace have been seen as the ones to offer advice to the family and have often been consulted with to solve problems. Mace is extremely intelligent, being all-knowing due to studying and teachings from the Elder Gods, going so far to creating a super computer which can locate anyone wherever they are, explore their ancestry and present and past biology, and traverse their memories and view a live feed through their eyes. He has never had a love interest and relishes in his nonchalant attitude about finding someone, despite Loveolas's differing opinion. When not using his powers in combat, Mace utilizes a black medieval morning star and a can of pepper spray. In the episode "Hybrid-Nation" Mace was turned into a xenomorph-dilophosaurus mix, being the one who had the most drastic change. Powers * The Power of Yin - Mace can create any new source of evil with the snap of his finger. * Golden Lungs - Mace is able to survive in space without the use of magic. * Granting Wishes - Mace can grant wishes to beings who enter the Time Zone. * Elastic Tongue - Mace's tongue can reach great lengths and lift moderately heavy objects. * Elastic Hair - Mace's hair can stretch to great lengths and lift extremely heavy objects, far greater weights than his siblings. * Mack (Dark/Black) - Mace's magic is signified by a dark aura, being able to use it offensively and defensively, cast spells, and he is very profound in using curses. * Dark/Black Energy - Mace can shoot projectiles and cause explosions using his dark energy. * Telekinesis - Mace can move and lift anything using his mind (and sometimes his hands). * Telepathy - Mace, along with Ace, has the strongest telepathy out of the B. Brothers, being able to communicate with and even disorientate a person. * Erase Minds - Mace is able to erase a person's mind. * Mind Control - Mace can control other's through mind control. * Intangibility - Mace can become intangible at will. * Invisibility - Mace can become invisible at will. * Flight - Mace is able to fly using his magic. * Energy Shield - Mace is able to use his dark energy to create a forcefield. * Super Speed - Mace can run at high speeds. * Super Strength - He is able to lift extremely heavy objects. * Super Agility - Mace is very agile, being able to jump to incredible heights and perform summersaults with ease. * Advanced Intellect - Mace is extremely intelligent. * Lyric Hexes/Banshee Screams - Like his mother, Mace can perform banshee screams, as well as create lyric hexes when rapping and using his magic. * Solid Constructs - Mace can create black transparent solid constructs such as walls, vehicles, weapons, etc. * Portal/Shadow Transportation - Mace is able to travel through portals and occasionally through shadows. * Shadow Manipulation - Mace can manipulate and create shadows, even manipulating another person's shadow. Hybrid Powers * Wall Climbing - Mace's xenomorph body allows him to scale walls with ease. * Acid Spitting - Mace's xenomorph body supplies him with acid and his dilophosaurus features allow him to project this acid at high speeds and far ranges. * Tail Transfiguration - Mace's xenomorph tail is able to transform from a sharp appendage to a mace-like appendage. * Extreme Agility - Mace is even faster and agile than his normal self. Trivia * Mace's mind erasing ability was thought to be irreversible but he is able to reverse it. * Mace is unable to project his soul-self because he essentially is just a soul. This also gives him the ability to resist his soul being taken. * Physically, Mace is the second strongest B. Brother after Bitch Puddin'.